


my baby gets it just right

by honeysigh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: “You wantme,” Yeonjun says slowly. “To wear a skirt. Foryou. Not the other way around?”Soobin flounders, clearly reaching his breaking point of embarrassment. For once, Yeonjun really, really can’t blame him. “I wouldn’t mind wearing it for you, hyung,” he says honestly. “But… yeah, that’s sort of the point here. Um. If you want.”(In which Soobin decides to be the one introducing something to the bedroom, and it takes Yeonjun a moment to adjust.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 56
Kudos: 777





	my baby gets it just right

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this a few days before cysm teasers dropped and we all found out the stylists decided to bless us and put soobin in a half-skirt. firmly believe i predicted this without realizing
> 
> also i’m so sorry for the astrologer beomgyu insert that was ALL self-projection on my part. enjoy!!!

“Oh, hyung,” Soobin says when he steps into their shared apartment. “Uh. You’re home earlier than usual?”

Yeonjun looks up from his laptop and raises an eyebrow. “Practice got cancelled today,” he explains, before he frowns. “Why do you look so shocked?”

Soobin’s eyes go comically wide. He adjusts the straps of his backpack as he shuts the door behind him, and Yeonjun absentmindedly admires how good he looks in his red sweater and jeans before he refocuses, squinting at his boyfriend as he leaves his backpack on the couch. “I’m not shocked,” Soobin mumbles, which is when Yeonjun first realizes something’s up.

He eyes his laptop screen, mentally sighing at the amount of work he still has to do for his Economics class, but he shuts it in favor of turning towards Soobin fully. His boyfriend suddenly seems incapable of meeting his eyes. “Babe, what’s up? You look… anxious.”

“It’s just…” Soobin clears his throat, and—okay. He’s definitely the reddest Yeonjun’s seen him in a while. “Um. I want to show you something.”

Yeonjun hops off the barstool and makes his way to Soobin when he gestures at him to come closer. “Okay,” he says slowly. “Is it something bad?” He pauses. “We aren’t breaking up, are we?”

“What? N-no!” Soobin exclaims, shaking his head quickly as he drags Yeonjun down to sit on the couch next to him. He still looks incredibly anxious, but he holds Yeonjun’s hands in his firmly as he turns towards him. “Hyung, I don’t plan on breaking up with you at all, ever.”

“I was partly joking, but the reassurance is nice to hear,” Yeonjun says, laughing lightly as he leans in to kiss Soobin’s cheek. His skin is on fire as his lips brush against it before he leans back, and he raises an eyebrow. “Seriously, _what_ are you so nervous for?”

“Give me a second,” Soobin mumbles as he reaches into his backpack for his laptop as he scoots back, giving room between them to face Yeonjun and cross his legs, fitting his laptop on his lap. Yeonjun watches Soobin intently as his boyfriend types, trying to discern as much as he can, but Soobin’s expression is surprisingly impassive save for how red he is. It’s an agonizing few moments before Soobin pauses in his scrolling and typing and stares at his screen.

“What is it?” Yeonjun prods, feeling impatient.

Soobin looks up at him and winces. “Well,” he starts. Coughs. Clears his throat. Starts worrying his plush bottom lip between his teeth as he looks between his screen and Yeonjun. “It’s, uh. Um.”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun says, exasperated. “You know I think it’s adorable when you get shy, and all, but if you don’t spit it out I _will_ grab your laptop and just look for myself.” He squints. “I can do that now, actually, if you think that would help…?”

“Please don’t,” Soobin squeaks, grip tightening on his laptop. “No, it wouldn’t help. I just need to work up the nerve to show you.”

Yeonjun sighs. “Then take your time, baby.”

Soobin gets visibly flustered at the pet name but takes a deep breath anyway, running a hand through his dark hair and looking deep in thought for a few moments before he says, “Um. So, you know how you’re always the one… introducing things?”

Yeonjun tilts his head to the side confusedly. He supposes that’s true, though Soobin is usually the one to introduce new date ideas even though he’s perfectly fine staying at home and relaxing either way. “I mean, yeah,” he says, “but not all the time, right? Actually, these days it’s you taking the initiative, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah,” Soobin acquiesces, looking more than a little squeamish at this point. “I didn’t really mean it like that, though. As in… you know, in general. I meant it like—u-um, in the bedroom.”

Yeonjun stares at Soobin, the realization of what Soobin might be implying hitting him, and his eyes widen. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, suddenly feeling a little excited as he sits up further and leans in towards Soobin, who subsequently leans back with a frightened sort of look in his eyes. “You have something to show me?”

“Yeah,” Soobin mutters, fidgeting uncomfortably. “Um, it’s something I’ve been looking at for a little bit. I just—”

“Oh my god, I wanna see,” Yeonjun interrupts, bouncing on the cushion and clapping his hands together. “You’re right, Soobinie, it’s always me introducing things, huh?” His mind races through the different possibilities—maybe Soobin saw a cute vibrator or something, even though they already have a few. The thought makes him grin devilishly at Soobin, who visibly gulps.

“I don’t know if you’ll like it,” he says, voice small.

Yeonjun scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Soobin, please,” he says. “ _Me?_ Not wanting to try something new in the bedroom? Who do you think I am, again?”

Soobin pouts cutely. “I’m well aware,” he mutters. “It’s just that—um, maybe I should just show you.”

Yeonjun’s about to say _That’s what I’ve been trying to say the entire time_ , but evidently Soobin’s finally worked up his courage to show him because he waves him off quickly and then turns his laptop screen over to display whatever he's been looking at.. Yeonjun takes a moment to get used to the bright light of his screen before he registers what he’s looking at, and—

“Oh,” he says, eyes wide. “Um.”

Soobin looks about two seconds from imploding in on himself as he covers his face with a hand. “I know,” he says weakly. “It’s—yeah. _Um._ ”

 _Um indeed_ , Yeonjun thinks to himself, gaping at the screen. Because, no, Soobin hasn’t found some sex toy for them to try out. If Yeonjun underestimated his boyfriend by thinking he didn’t have it in him to introduce something like that, he doesn’t want to think about how wildly he’s underestimated him now, because—

Because on the screen is… a _skirt_. It’s white and pleated, hugging the model’s waist snugly and framing her legs out. It’s also obnoxiously short, leaving little to the imagination. Yeonjun blinks at the laptop before looking up at Soobin, who is busy worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously again. “You want to… try a skirt on?”

Soobin blushes. “Um, I mean, I wouldn’t mind,” he stutters. “But… well, I was kind of hoping that… you might want to try it on?”

Yeonjun looks down at the screen. Looks back up at Soobin. Looks down again. Opens his mouth and closes it just as quickly.

“You want _me_ ,” Yeonjun says slowly. “To wear a skirt. For _you_. Not the other way around?”

Soobin flounders, clearly reaching his breaking point of embarrassment. For once, Yeonjun really, _really_ can’t blame him. “I wouldn’t mind wearing it for you, hyung,” he says honestly. “But… yeah, that’s sort of the point here. Um. If you want.”

Yeonjun sits there, feeling dazed as he thinks through his boyfriend’s possible thought process—finding the skirt and then fantasizing about Yeonjun in it, perhaps, _or_ he’d been thinking about it already and this skirt was perfect for said fantasy. Either way, thinking about it leaves his head swimming.

Soobin’s gaze is both thoughtful and nervous, searching his face intently. “We really don’t have to, hyung. I don’t mind. I was just… thinking about it.”

Yeonjun quickly shakes his head. “N-no, it’s fine. I’m just not used to this, apparently.”

“The whole _me introducing things into our sex life_ , you mean?” Soobin asks, a pretty smile gracing his features.

Yeonjun grimaces and nods. “Yeah. That sounds weird, though, doesn’t it?”

Because it’s definitely weird. It isn’t like Soobin doesn’t take the initiative in the bedroom, but it’s rare when compared with how many things Yeonjun’s introduced and how many times he’s taken control in general. And Yeonjun, apparently, isn’t at all used to having the tables turned on him like this.

But Soobin just shakes his head and gives him a sweet smile. “‘S not weird, hyung,” he says sincerely. “This is all kind of random. But you’re not uncomfortable with it, right?” That nervous tone is back in his voice, and fondness bubbles in Yeonjun’s chest despite himself. “Because if you’re uncomfortable at all, hyung, I can click out of this tab right now and we can forget about it completely—”

“No!” Yeonjun exclaims much louder than necessary, and Soobin jerks back in surprise. “... Sorry. But no. If you want to do this, then I want to do it too.”

He supposes it’d be selfish _not_ to—especially with how patient and willing to try new things Soobin’s always been when it was Yeonjun pulling this on him. But either way, he thinks as he looks back down at the screen again, studying the skirt, he’s not sure he wants to say no.

He wants to try it, even though the thrum of anxiety is still there.

Soobin still looks anxious, but his smile gets wider. “What, really? You’ll try it, hyung?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun sighs, scowling when Soobin claps excitedly and starts turning the laptop back towards him. “On one condition, though—you gotta try one on, too. Preferably before I do.”

Soobin tilts his head to the side, studying him, and Yeonjun finds he has to drop his gaze at how intensely he holds their eye contact. “If you want me to, I will,” he says after a moment.

Yeonjun breathes in an internal sigh of relief even as he says, “But do you want to? Because you don’t have to.”

Soobin smiles again and shakes his head fondly. “No, it’s okay. I want to. I mean, I’ll probably regret it once it actually gets here, but still.” His grin turns catlike even as he types something out again. “Plus, you’ll think I’m pretty, right?”

“Brat,” Yeonjun mutters under his breath, to which Soobin laughs.

“Okay, okay,” he acquiesces, leaning back with a hopeful look in his eyes. “But I _do_ have something else to show you, though.”

So that’s how this chapter of their kink exploration begins. By the time they’re done, Yeonjun is the most flustered he’s ever been in his life, and Soobin’s wallet is significantly emptier—refusing to let Yeonjun pay for any of his online shopping extravaganzas—after buying two different skirts and two crop tops, the other thing Soobin wanted them both to try. Soobin is so giddy about it that it makes fondness settle in his chest whenever the younger boy wiggles his eyebrows at him, even if the thought makes him oddly nervous.

But here’s the thing: Yeonjun knows Soobin. He’s known him for nearly five years now (three as friends and two as partners in a little over than a month), so he likes to think he can understand him. And Soobin’s never been unpredictable, even if he’s a little flighty sometimes, hard to tie down—he just tends to go with the flow and let Yeonjun take most of the action.

This, of course, translates to the bedroom in how chill Soobin seems to be about most things despite being pretty easily flustered all the time. The first time Yeonjun bought a dildo, Soobin had stared at it with wide eyes and red cheeks before sputtering out, “W-why can’t I just have—what’s wrong with the real thing?”

To which Yeonjun burst into laughter. “Nice to know my dick keeps you well fed, Soobin-ah,” he teased, grinning when Soobin cringed and pouted. “It’s a good alternative, though. For when I’m not around, especially.”

“Makes me sound depraved,” Soobin had muttered.

“Well,” Yeonjun said, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair, “maybe I know you better than you know yourself.”

It had taken Soobin weeks to actually work up the nerve to use it. One day Yeonjun had come home to him whimpering into the pillow and inching it inside himself, and when he looked over at Yeonjun with already-teary eyes, Yeonjun was completely helpless to resist. It went on from there, and they developed an easy pattern—Yeonjun showed him something new, and Soobin accepted it wholeheartedly.

So yeah, this development is out of the blue for him. Here’s the problem, though—Yeonjun isn’t an idiot. He knows he’s over exaggerating, and he thinks part of it is because this requires a level of vulnerability he’s already given Soobin, of course, except every time had taken a lot of nerve. It’s not like Soobin hasn’t dominated before, because he has. It’s just—

“You’re being dumb about this,” Beomgyu says bluntly, and Yeonjun throws his pencil at him. “Hey! You asked for honest criticism, hyung!”

“I don’t recall,” Yeonjun says simply, staring back down at his textbook, and both Beomgyu and Taehyun scoff across the table.

“Hyung,” Taehyun says flatly, “just ten minutes ago you asked us to give you honest criticism. I believe your exact words were, in fact, _please give me honest criticism._ ”

From next to Taehyun, Beomgyu pouts and nods as he retrieves Yeonjun’s pencil from his lap and throws it right back at him. “Exactly! You asked for this. And anyway, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Shut up,” Yeonjun mutters. He hadn’t given his two younger friends any context, obviously, just telling them a vague version of what was happening, so he’s mildly annoyed that they managed to see straight through him almost immediately. “I shouldn’t have said shit.”

Beomgyu laughs loud enough for some people in nearby booths to give them disconcerted looks, and Taehyun elbows him not-so-lightly, making him squeak. “ _Ow_ , Taehyun. But, hyung—I’m just saying. You’re too into your own head about this, don’t you think?”

Yeonjun pouts. “... Maybe.”

“Maybe is an understatement,” Taehyun says, not even bothering to look up from his laptop screen. “I can’t really blame you, though.”

“Oh, I agree,” Beomgyu says, nodding. “I mean… hyung doesn’t introduce much, right? So this must be sudden.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun sighs. “I said yes, of course, because I _do_ want to do it, but—uh. Yeah.”

“I can’t believe we’re vaguely discussing hyung’s sex life in a public university cafe,” Taehyun mutters as he types, and Yeonjun picks his pencil back up and throws it at Taehyun, who glares at him and flings it right back. “Stop taking your frustrations out on your pencil,” he says simply, and Yeonjun glares.

He’s right, though. Yeonjun doesn’t even know why they’re discussing this at all. Apparently Beomgyu has a sixth sense for when his friends are going through something, because he’d taken one look at Yeonjun when they met up earlier and said, “Spill,” to which Yeonjun failed at deflecting. He really can’t say the pushiness isn’t appreciated, though.

Now he leans back, lifting his cup of hot chocolate to his lips. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if he _was_ kinky, though.”

Yeonjun gives him a dry look. “Don’t you think I would’ve taken notice by now?”

Beomgyu shrugs. “It could’ve developed with time. Maybe he just figured out now that he’s kinky like you and this—whatever he showed you, I still can’t believe you won’t tell me—is his first step in trying things out.” Then he wiggles his eyebrows. “He’s a Sagittarius, after all.”

Yeonjun snorts. “ _So_ informative.”

Beomgyu pouts. “Hey, sex astrology is a thing! Hyung’s a Libra mars, right?” When Yeonjun gives him a blank stare, Beomgyu sighs and squints. “Okay, well, he probably is, so we’ll just go with it. Those people tend to be submissive, and kinkiness comes with romance. Also, Sagittarius sun Pisces moon is a classic _I want to know more about everything_ sun-moon pairing.”

“Look who’s studying astrology instead of paying attention to his actual major again,” Taehyun says snidely, and Beomgyu frowns and punches his arm.

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. “That actually describes him pretty well.”

“Because astrology is real, hyung,” Beomgyu says simply, spreading his arms and smirking. “And he’s a Sagittarius mercury, so he might struggle to get this across. You’re a Sagittarius mars, though. In your relationship this means you’re the one taking most of the action.”

“You’re his government assigned extrovert,” Taehyun offers helpfully.

“Exactly!” Beomgyu beams at his boyfriend. “See, my little Aquarius bastard, you’re catching on so fast!”

Taehyun scowls. “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“This is amazing!” Beomgyu exclaims giddily, completely ignoring him as he claps his hands together. “Now all we need to do is discover the beauty of Taylor Swift’s birth chart together and—”

Taehyun groans. “For the last time, I refuse to do that. Every day I need to remind myself why I’m dating you.”

Yeonjun can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, we get it. This doesn’t make me feel less bad for being weird about it all, though.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being hesitant as long as you’re open to him about it,” Beomgyu says once Taehyun is done trying to put his boyfriend in a headlock. “I mean, do you want this?”

Yeonjun sighs. “Of course.”

He does really want to try it—the thought of Soobin fucking him, seeing him like that, is genuinely arousing. Honestly, he can’t stop thinking about it. He just wishes he could stem the awkward anxiety bubbling in his chest, too.

Beomgyu gives him a knowing look. “Maybe some research and communication is in order?”

Yeonjun snorts. “Oh, definitely. I mean… we’re already pretty open about it, anyway.”

“Look at you, being the model relationship,” Beomgyu says with a grin. “Taehyun-ah, are you taking notes?”

“Hell no I’m not,” Taehyun mutters, and Yeonjun mimes throwing his coffee at the younger boy, which makes the both of them laugh.

“Thanks for the reassurance, though,” Yeonjun says later, as they pack their things and get up. He shoves as much nonchalance into his tone as possible but inwardly cringes when Beomgyu quirks a brow knowingly at him anyway. “It’ll be fine, I’m just being weird.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Taehyun says matter-of-factly. “Thank you for the lack of details, by the way. I’m supposed to hang out with Huening Kai later and we’re playing Animal Crossing, and I _really_ don’t need anything in my head.”

“You’re playing Animal Crossing with Kai and you didn’t invite me?” Beomgyu whines, though he doesn’t look too hurt. “Also, hyung, he’s right! Don’t think too hard about it. Just go with the flow.”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “... Right. Thanks for the advice.”

Beomgyu reaches up and pats Yeonjun's head condescendingly, grinning when Yeonjun glares at him. “You can do it, hyung! Get that dick!”

Taehyun groans and covers his ears, screwing his eyes shut as he jogs ahead of them, and Yeonjun punches Beomgyu's arm much harder than necessary.

  
  
  


Several things happen in the week leading up to Soobin’s first go at skirt-wearing:

  1. When the packages come, Soobin gives Yeonjun a smile flirtatious enough to distract him from the fact that he’s hidden the aforementioned packages somewhere in the apartment. When Yeonjun complains about this, Soobin pouts and says, “Hyung, I want it to be a surprise,” to which Yeonjun grumbles but doesn’t comment further.
  2. Yeonjun makes Soobin take the online BDSM test just to compare their results and is genuinely surprised to see _switch_ getting 80%, though his submissive percentage is higher than his dominant. When Soobin asks him what a _rope bunny_ is (seeing as that was his highest score), Yeonjun freezes up and suddenly forgets how to speak, much to Soobin’s delight. Yeonjun’s surprised to see his own switch score sitting at 60%, though when he compares their scores on vanilla (His 40% to Soobin’s 70%), he knows it’s less about the kink for Soobin and more about trying it with someone he loves. (“These things are pretty inaccurate, anyway,” Soobin points out, before shutting Yeonjun up by dragging him into a kiss.)
  3. Soobin dyes his hair pink, which comes as a shock to all, especially Yeonjun, who gapes at his boyfriend for what feels like ten minutes straight before he says, “What the _fuck?_ ”



They’ve been in a shitty limbo of Yeonjun working the night shift at one of their university’s coffee shops and coming home right after Soobin’s left for his own job at the library or for class, meaning they haven’t seen much of each other. Evidently his boyfriend’s decided to take the temporary separation as a challenge. He smiles at Yeonjun now, raising an eyebrow. “Like it?”

Yeonjun sputters as he stares. Soobin’s hair is getting longer, falling into his eyes. It’s colored a pretty shade of pink that compliments his skin and looks ridiculously fluffy, and his heart immediately attempts to fly out of his mouth. “Wh—wait, of course I do, but when the hell did you find time to do this? You _never_ dye your hair!”

Soobin giggles, covering his mouth with a hand, and Yeonjun drops his backpack next to the couch in favor of dragging Soobin in close. “Beomgyu helped me out,” the younger boy admits. “I said I wanted to surprise you and he was all too happy to help.”

“Damn,” Yeonjun murmurs. He can’t get over the sight of how genuinely _gorgeous_ Soobin is, especially when he’s smiling down at him like this. “Fuck. You look amazing.”

Soobin blushes lightly and grins. “Thanks, hyung.”

When Yeonjun drags him down for a kiss, Soobin is pliable and willing. He tries not to rush it, knowing they haven’t been together like this for a while and knowing Soobin probably wants to take his time too, if the way his heart races when he lifts a hand to the taller boy’s chest is any indication. “Nervous, huh?” He murmurs, pulling away just a little to speak and smirking when Soobin unconsciously chases after him for more before he catches himself.

“A little,” Soobin says quietly, shaking his head when Yeonjun opens his mouth. “Hyung, I know what you’re gonna say. I’m comfortable with this, don’t worry. I just—”

“It’s new?” Yeonjun inquires knowingly, and Soobin nods, biting his lip. 

“Yeah, kind of,” he says. “Even if it was my idea. I’m gonna go in our room and get changed now, though, unless you wanna get out of your clothes…?”

Yeonjun snorts. “Nah. I’ll end up out of it anyway.”

Soobin scrunches his nose up and laughs, stepping back, but not without a kiss to Yeonjun’s forehead that makes his heart stutter and nearly stumble over itself. “Right, right. Good point. I’ll be back!”

“Sounds good,” Yeonjun says, waving him off. As soon as Soobin steps into their shared room he breathes out a sigh and collapses on the couch, staring down at his hands.

He doesn’t think he’s fully processed this yet at all. His _boyfriend_ , his lovely, gorgeous boyfriend, is wearing a skirt. For _him_. 

Every time Yeonjun tries to visualize what he’ll look like his brain short circuits itself immediately. With Soobin’s sudden change in hair color—he _still_ can’t believe he did that—he knows Soobin plans on surprising him tonight, to which he can’t at all complain.

It’s another agonizing ten minutes of Yeonjun scrolling through his phone and trying not to let his imagination run away from him before their bedroom door opens and Soobin calls, “Don’t turn around, hyung.”

“You’re kidding me,” Yeonjun groans, resisting the visceral urge to do just that and drink the sight of Soobin in for himself. He doesn’t, though, driving himself insane as he listens to Soobin’s steps grow closer until they stop abruptly. “ _Soobin_.”

“Yes?” Soobin asks innocently from right behind the couch. When Yeonjun tries to turn around, he feels hands on his head holding him away in a firm grip, turning his head back, and Soobin whines, “ _Hyung_. Don’t be rude.”

“Don’t be such a fucking tease,” Yeonjun growls, feeling a bit petulant. Of _course_ Soobin would hold it back from him at the last second, dangling himself like a toy just out of a pet’s reach until he deems the teasing over. He does it partially because he knows Yeonjun is helpless to resist every time, knows he won’t get into trouble for being a brat. It’s so genuinely like him that Yeonjun wants to laugh and probably would if the impatience to see his boyfriend wasn’t currently eating at his sanity.

“Maybe I’m just nervous,” Soobin giggles, and then he’s leaning in to press his lips to Yeonjun’s neck, who tilts his head to the side willingly. It’s only been a week and a half since they last had time to themselves like this and used it to their advantage but the feel of Soobin’s soft mouth already makes him jerk in a shiver, and Soobin snickers quietly. “Impatient already, huh?”

Yeonjun sucks in a breath as Soobin smoothes his palms down Yeonjun’s arms and takes his hands into his own from where his fists are clenched in his lap. “Shut up,” he mutters. “You brat. _C’mon_ , lemme see.”

Soobin laughs again, his breath hitting Yeonjun’s ear in warm puffs. “I only do this ‘cause I love you, hyung.”

Yeonjun finds himself flushing embarrassedly. “Whatever.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Soobin hums as he stands back up again. “Okay, close your eyes so I can show you.”

Yeonjun sighs but closes his eyes dutifully, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he listens to Soobin walk around the couch. He’s seriously tempted to peek but doesn’t, inhaling shakily when Soobin comes to a stop. “C-can I look now? I swear, Soobin, if you don’t—”

A pause, and then—“Y-yes, you can.”

Yeonjun’s eyes fly open immediately as he looks up at Soobin. His mouth drops open.

He considers pinching himself to make sure he isn’t just dreaming right now—because there’s no way this is real. He squeaks as he looks Soobin up and down slowly, drinking in the sight.

Because Soobin looks like _perfection_. The white crop top he’s wearing is long sleeved and gives him sweater paws as he tugs on the edge of his sleeves nervously. There’s a cute arrow through a pink heart design in the center, though it’s small enough to not distract from the simple beauty of the outfit. His stomach shows, of course, and Yeonjun thinks he nearly salivates with the need to get his mouth on his boyfriend’s milky skin.

And… _the skirt_. It’s simple, too, white and pleated and hugging his waist, accentuating just how lithe his form is. His legs seem to run for miles, and _fuck_. Okay. This is a lot.

It’s _two pieces of clothing_. But the thing is, it’s Soobin wearing them, and paired with how soft and pliable he looks with his fluffy pink hair—Yeonjun really can’t. He feels like he’s about to explode, mouth dry and heart in his throat as his dick twitches valiantly in his jeans.

“Holy shit,” he breathes as he stands, wide-eyed as he looks Soobin up over and over again. “What the fuck, you're so gorgeous? You look _so good?_ Who let you look this amazing? What the _fuck_.”

Soobin gives him an shy grin as he turns around, showing himself off before the embarrassment seems to catch up with him for real and he grimaces. “Oh, god, this is so embarrassing,” Soobin whines. He covers his face with his hands, curling in on himself, and Yeonjun laughs as he reaches out to circle his fingers around his wrists and pull his hands away. “Hyung, tell me why I agreed to this again?”

“You’re so cute,” Yeonjun snickers. He looks his boyfriend up and down again, watches the way Soobin tugs at the hem of his skirt and visibly shivers when he catches Yeonjun staring. “For the record, you’re only doing this because I promised I’d do it afterwards, remember?”

Soobin is the reddest Yeonjun’s ever seen him in his entire five years of knowing him—which, really, he thinks absentmindedly as he trails a hand down to the younger boy’s waist, is a statement to make indeed, knowing how shy Soobin already is. “Stop staring,” he mutters when Yeonjun steps closer.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Yeonjun giggles. He lets Soobin tangle their fingers together and leans up to press his lips to Soobin’s too-warm cheek. “You look gorgeous, though, really. This is, like, past the fact that I’m gonna fuck you until you cry like you always do—“

“Hyung!” Soobin protests, pushing at his shoulder as Yeonjun laughs. “Could you please not tease me for _one_ night?”

Yeonjun pouts. “But it’s so _fun_ ,” he complains, miserably failing at hiding a grin when Soobin glares down at him. “Kidding, baby. But you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I was the one who brought it up,” Soobin mutters. Yeonjun cups the younger boy’s cheek and brushes a thumb over his bottom lip, watching the way his eyelashes flutter.

“You brought it up, yeah, but only because you wanted to see _me_ in these clothes, not the other way around,” Yeonjun points out. Then he lets his lips twist up into a smirk, the hand holding Soobin’s waist squeezing lightly, and Soobin’s breath hitches. _Too sensitive_ , he thinks to himself fondly. “But you’ll get your turn, won’t you? The gray crop top you were looking at—you want me to wear that, right?”

Soobin nods quickly, eyes wide as his hands come to rest on his shoulders, sweater paws and all. “That was sort of the point here, hyung,” he murmurs. “You’ll really do it?”

Yeonjun swallows the spike of anxiety at the thought and presses his thumb into Soobin’s mouth, half to distract himself and half to watch the way Soobin’s lips close around his finger obediently. “Anything for you,” he murmurs.

Soobin searches his face intently for a moment before he pops Yeonjun’s fingers out of his mouth. “You can have me whatever way you want.”

Yeonjun groans. “ _Fuck_ , I’m so in love with you.”

He drags his boyfriend into a heated kiss, still trying to keep himself in check so as to not overwhelm Soobin, who whimpers into his mouth and drops his hands to Yeonjun’s waist. He’s known Soobin for long enough to have figured out most of what he likes and doesn’t like when kissing, how to get reactions out of him and how to turn him into a whiny puddle. He sinks his teeth into his boyfriend’s bottom lip and pulls lightly, and Soobin makes a needy noise, exhaling hard through his nose as Yeonjun licks into his mouth right afterwards. Yeonjun reaches up to hold the back of his head in place as he sucks on his tongue until Soobin’s letting out little mindless, broken little sounds, and it’s only then that Yeonjun pulls away.

Soobin looks like a wreck already, eyes glazed and lips spit-slick, and Yeonjun groans at the sight. “Baby, look at you,” he mutters, tipping his chin up with a finger just to see the way Soobin bends to his will. “So gorgeous.”

And Soobin makes a wounded noise at the back of his throat, breathing heavily. “P-please.”

“Look who’s impatient now,” Yeonjun teases, and Soobin squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment. And that’s another thing about Soobin—he gives up control _so easily_. It only ever takes a couple of nudges on Yeonjun’s part for his boyfriend to melt and get shy easily despite being pretty confident. “Shh, baby. I got you. Let’s go to our room.”

He tangles their fingers together and starts dragging Soobin off down the hallway. The adrenaline is racing through his veins, making his heart pound against his chest as he pulls Soobin inside and gestures towards the bed, where Soobin climbs on and lies on his back obediently. Yeonjun turns to get what they’ll need and is pleasantly surprised to see that Soobin’s laid it all out for him—including one of their glass dildos that sits pretty on the nightstand. Quickly, he turns back to Soobin and takes in the sight of his boyfriend’s pink hair splayed out across the pillows, his legs crossed shyly and his hands clasped over his stomach. “Fuck,” Yeonjun mutters, “you’re so— _fuck_.”

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Soobin still somehow has it in him to smile at Yeonjun. “I’m so…?”

Yeonjun shoots him a deadpan look as he climbs on the bed, even as he says, “You’re so gorgeous. You don’t even understand, I can’t get enough of you.”

Soobin blushes as Yeonjun leans over him, pulling his hands away from his stomach. “It’s embarrassing,” he mutters, letting Yeonjun pin his hands to either side of his head.

“I know it must be,” Yeonjun says honestly, leans in to brush his lips over Soobin’s forehead. “But I’m so, so glad you trust me with this, and I’ll do the same.”

The look in Soobin’s eyes is so vulnerable that it sets Yeonjun’s chest on fire with an ache. “Okay,” he says, voice small. “Can you kiss me again, hyung?”

Yeonjun is so, so fond. “Of course,” he breathes and leans back in.

He knows Soobin likes kissing when Yeonjun is on top of him because it overwhelms the younger boy in the best way possible. This time when he licks at the seam of his lips, silently asking for permission, Soobin’s back arches lightly as his mouth falls open, letting Yeonjun in again. Yeonjun feels dizzy with want as he presses Soobin back down, swallowing his breathy moan and tilting his head to the side further. He lets go of one of Soobin’s hands, trailing it down to his jaw, and Soobin shivers. 

When he pulls away, it’s with a string of spit connecting their lips, which makes both of them groan quietly. Yeonjun leans back down one more time to press their mouths together before he says, “I’m worshipping you today, bunny. You’re too beautiful.”

Whether Soobin squirms and bites his already-bruised lip is because of the pet name or the compliment, Yeonjun isn’t sure, but he’s also too out of his own mind to tease Soobin about it as he trails kisses over his jawline and ends at his ear, where he nibbles at Soobin’s earlobe lightly. His boyfriend’s hands come up to grab at Yeonjun’s hair and he doesn’t stop him as he makes his way down his neck. He busies himself with sucking marks into his skin, making sure not to stray too high.

At this point his dick is straining in his jeans, arousal pulsing through him, and it’s most definitely way too hot for him to still be wearing his shirt. It only gets hotter when Soobin’s legs fall open underneath him like he just can’t help himself, arching his back, and Yeonjun feels like his mind is melting as he quickly settles in between his legs. “So, so pretty,” he murmurs as he admires the fresh marks on Soobin’s neck, before he pushes a hand up underneath the crop top. “I really love you so much, you know that?”

Soobin lets out a helpless little laugh and one of his hands comes up to wrap itself around Yeonjun’s forearm as he presses his hands to the older boy’s chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his palms. Soobin doesn’t pull his arm away, though, only using it to seemingly steady himself. His eyes flutter shut when Yeonjun brushes a thumb over his nipple. “L-love you too, hyung.”

The next few moments are a haze as Yeonjun pushes the crop top high enough to reveal his chest. It’s nearly a force of habit, now, how easy it is for Yeonjun to lean down and wrap his lips around a nipple. As Soobin squirms he grips his waist, relishing in how _small_ Soobin feels underneath him when he’s much larger than Yeonjun in actuality. He relishes in the way he knows Soobin likes feeling small sometimes, too.

Soobin is a panting, needy mess by the time Yeonjun trails his mouth down the planes of his torso until he reaches the waistband of the skirt. Kissing his tummy, he smooths his palm up the inside of Soobin’s thighs and spreads his legs open for him further, cooing when Soobin whimpers and tries to close his legs again. “Let me take care of you, pretty boy,” he murmurs. He’s almost worried Soobin is uncomfortable, but then Soobin whines and lets his legs fall open again, squirming as he does so, and he grins.

He doesn’t want to take the skirt off just yet. Soobin just looks _so delectable_ in it, and his heart is in his throat as he pushes the hemline up, only to reveal…

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Yeonjun groans, burying his face into the bed as his cock strains further in his jeans. Soobin’s wearing lacy white panties that hug his cock just right, and when he manages to open his eyes and look down further he sees a jeweled coral green butt plug nestled inside him. “Soobin,” he nearly wheezes, “oh my _god_.”

“That’s me,” Soobin says cheekily, though the way he covers his face with his hands shows nothing but embarrassment. “Do you like it? I-I got both of these right after I bought the clothes for us, so you wouldn’t see.”

Yeonjun squeaks and then impulsively feels himself tearing up, feeling so genuinely overwhelmed that he has to sit back up again and squeeze his eyes shut. “F-fuck, of course I like it. I think I almost just, like, came in my pants.”

Soobin laughs hard, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. “That wouldn’t be good. Though I’m sure you could get it up again, huh?”

“I think I could last all night with you looking like this,” Yeonjun breathes. He spares a peek down at the sight of his panties again and shakes his head in awe. “You really thought this through, didn’t you?”

“Maybe so,” Soobin says impishly. “Again… wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

“You’re amazing,” Yeonjun murmurs.

Soobin blushes, looking away. “S-sure, whatever you say. Can you, um…?”

Yeonjun laughs as he leans back down. “Yeah, just needed to hold myself back from exploding there.”

He doesn’t give Soobin the attention he seems to want immediately though, instead holding his legs open and pressing a kiss to his right inner thigh. It’s been long enough since they’ve done this that Soobin’s skin is soft and unblemished, and Yeonjun takes his time sucking into the soft expanse of skin. Soobin’s whimper is adorable as he lies obediently and takes it, even though Yeonjun knows him well enough to know he’d be squirming prettily for him right now if he could, because the slightest touch is enough to set him off sometimes.

But Yeonjun likes pushing Soobin to his limits—and enjoys worshipping his body like this too, of course—and doesn’t stop his ministrations until Soobin’s thighs are marked with fresh, pretty bruises, and his boyfriend himself is trembling, gripping onto the sheets like a lifeline already. “H-hyung,” he stutters out after a moment.

Yeonjun hides his smile in favor of pressing a kiss into one of the bigger bruises, and Soobin jerks. “Yes?”

“W-want you to…” Soobin trails off, arching his back when Yeonjun presses two fingers to the plug experimentally through the panties. “C-can you… touch me there?”

Yeonjun coos. It’s taken months upon months for Soobin to learn to ask for things like this and he’s still shy about it. “Of course,” he murmurs.

He pulls the panties aside and stares at the plug for a few moments, feeling dizzy with the need to fuck Soobin and show him just how awed he is. Soobin covers his face with his hand and makes an impatient sound when Yeonjun makes no move and snaps out of it, scooting a little closer and sitting back on his heels to press his fingers to the plug and push lightly. Soobin makes a soft sound and pushes his hips down just so, and Yeonjun grits his teeth.

“You got ready just for me, didn’t you?” He asks as he wraps his fingers around the edge and pulls just barely at the plug to hear the surprised little squeak Soobin lets out. “All of this for me?”

Soobin nods even as he screws his eyes shut. “I knew you’d like it,” he says quietly.

Yeonjun thinks about Soobin edging the plug inside him, turning himself into a needy mess at the foreign feeling—because, after all, they’ve only done this once before, and it was Yeonjun. The way Soobin might have shifted afterwards and jerked when the plug shifted right along with him. Soobin staring into the mirror and watching himself, slipping the panties on and then the skirt afterwards—

Yeonjun wants to cry overwhelmed tears. He really does. He can’t believe Soobin put all of this together for them. “Did you like putting it inside?” He murmurs, tugging at the plug insistently so that the flared base begins to catch on his rim, and his boyfriend’s cock twitches in the confines of his skirt.

Soobin’s mouth is in a little ‘o’ shape, clearly overwhelmed by the feeling for a moment before he manages to say, “Y-yeah. It was… a lot. Kind of weird. It f-feels heavy.”

“Right?” Yeonjun hums. He pushes the plug in again, and Soobin’s legs twitch from where they’re wrapped around Yeonjun’s hips. “Makes you needy, hm?”

Soobin nods quickly. “Yeonjun hyung, please, please, I—”

“I got you,” Yeonjun murmurs as he pulls the plug past the base’s resistance until it pulls out of Soobin. He takes a few moments to be cruel and pushes the widest part in and out of him until Soobin is whining and panting, and then he inches it out slowly, slowly, until it’s out and Soobin’s hole gapes a little around nothing.

He raises an eyebrow at the plug as he leaves it off to the side. It’s wider than he expected and made of metal, a bold first move on Soobin’s part. “Wow.”

Soobin moans at the loss, spreading his legs further, and _fuck_ , he doesn’t even seem to realize what he’s doing as he lets out a quiet sob. “ _Hyung_. Please fuck me, I can’t—”

“So desperate to get filled,” Yeonjun says even as he strips himself of his shirt and unbuttons his jeans—he can’t believe his dick hasn’t died yet—and leans over to get the lube. He kicks his jeans and boxers off and tosses them unceremoniously off to the side and then settles back between Soobin’s legs, grabbing the glass dildo as well. “You want me to use this on you, yes?”

Soobin opens his eyes blearily and bites his lips when Yeonjun waves it around. “I-if you want.”

“Everything is _if I want_ ,” Yeonjun says softly as he reaches up beneath the skirt to pull at it slowly, letting Soobin bring his legs together to take it off. Even the action feels lewd as Yeonjun leaves it off to the side, and his cock twitches. At this point, he feels a little feverish, pre-come pooling at the tip of his cock and spilling over. “Did you get it out because you wanted it?”

A pause, and then Soobin nods jerkily. “I want it.”

“Me too,” Yeonjun hums before he pats Soobin’s hips. “Turn on your stomach for me, bunny.”

He grabs one of the unused pillows as Soobin turns over slowly and settles it under his hips, letting his boyfriend melt into the bed as he spreads his legs apart again then pushes the skirt up, revealing his ass and hole, rip red and shiny from lube. Yeonjun resists the urge to lean down and dip his tongue in, knowing that would probably push Soobin to his limit. Instead he massages the soft skin of his ass, shivering when Soobin sighs contentedly. “You’re so cute.”

“Thanks,” Soobin murmurs. “You’re cute too.”

Yeonjun snickers, popping the cap on the lube open to pour some on his fingers, warming the cold liquid up as quickly as he can. “Am I?”

“Yeah.” Soobin’s hips twitch back towards him when Yeonjun circles his rim with a finger. “Y-you’re gonna look pretty like this too, you know.”

He expects the thought of his turn coming to give him another spark of irrational nervousness, but he’s pleasantly surprised to only feel arousal pooling his gut further as he thinks about himself being displayed out like this only for Soobin to see. “I’m kind of excited.”

Whatever reply Soobin could give is cut off by Yeonjun slowly pushing his finger inside Soobin. He’s already loose and wet, and the feeling makes him groan quietly as he lets Soobin practically suck him into the knuckle. Soobin clenches around his finger and whimpers, wiggling his hips back as Yeonjun it in and out experimentally, transfixed at the sight. “Don’t go so slow, I can take it,” Soobin mutters after a few moments.

Yeonjun snorts. “Greedy today, aren’t you?”

Soobin makes a choked noise when Yeonjun starts nudging the second finger in. “S-sorry.”

Yeonjun grins. “No, it’s hot. Taking me so well, baby.”

Soobin’s hands are much larger than Yeonjun’s, but he’s always obsessed over Yeonjun fingering him like this. At first Yeonjun felt awkward about their size difference, but Soobin’s continuous reassurance that he finds it hot when Yeonjun takes control despite being smaller has made him learn to like it. Now he lets out little deep noises as Yeonjun stretches him slowly, heart in his throat at how stretched he already is. The plug's base was _wide_ , though obviously not enough to warrant him not thoroughly stretching Soobin out beforehand. Yeonjun curls his fingers just so, knowing Soobin's body well enough to find his prostate easily, and he brushes the pads of his fingers over it just to watch Soobin jerk and whine.

“Do you like it?” Yeonjun asks, partly just to make sure Soobin's still here with him. The younger boy moans quietly, burying his face in the pillow when Yeonjun scissors his fingers open, and he nods, letting out a muffled _Yeah_. “How are you already so on edge, hm? Have you been thinking about doing this with me for a while?”

Soobin's ears are red and his fingers clench into the pillows, but he nods again. “Yes,” he whispers.

Yeonjun smiles. “Cutie,” he murmurs. “Bet you got off to it while I wasn't around. Maybe you wore the outfit and fingered yourself thinking about me.”

“I did,” Soobin says honestly. “Didn't wanna take the clothes out yet, b-but I missed you.”

Yeonjun's heart thumps in his chest as he slips his fingers out to dribble more lube over them, cooing when Soobin whimpers and pushes his hips up, the skirt's hemline slipping further off of his ass. “I love you so much,” he says weakly.

Soobin moans when Yeonjun presses his fingers back into him, this time adjusting for a third. “I love you too,” he says shakily, letting Yeonjun lean over him and press his lips to the back of Soobin's neck.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this first,” Yeonjun whispers as he stretches Soobin open again, the tight heat around him almost too much to resist.

“Of course,” Soobin says kindly, groaning when Yeonjun lightly nudges his fingers into his prostate once more. “Anything to make the both of us feel as c-comfortable— _ah_ —as comfortable as possible.”

He stutters when Yeonjun quickens his pace and leans back again and then holds himself very still as Yeonjun fingers him open, watching the way he just _takes it_ like it's nothing, even with how overwhelmed he clearly is. Eventually he slips his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, knowing they'll have to change it afterwards anyway, and he grabs the dildo, dripping lube over it and spreading it to the base. Soobin's panting, face turned to the side, and Yeonjun sees the sheen of tears in his eyes and wants so much it physically aches, his cock insistently throbbing in between his legs.

Edging the dildo in is almost too easily. He holds Soobin's hips in a firm grip with his mostly-clean hand, pushing the tip in and out just to tease his boyfriend until Soobin is groaning and fighting against his hold to push his hips back, the most disobedient he's been this entire time, though Yeonjun doesn't bother to reprimand him. Soobin is good enough, and Yeonjun is already so out of his mind that any _punishment_ would most definitely be half-assed, anyway.

Instead he chooses to watch the way it stretches him out, the way Soobin lets out quiet little whines until it's all the way in. “Good boy,” he breathes, and Soobin reacts to the praise with a satisfied noise and a wiggle of his hips. “Look at you. So gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Soobin murmurs, and Yeonjun slowly drags the dildo back out before pushing it in, transfixed at the way Soobin takes it so easily, even as he trembles and shakes like a leaf under his fingers. “'S good, I like it, I like it so much.”

Yeonjun bites back a smile at the rambling as he adjusts to settle Soobin's legs underneath him, pressing them together and hovering just over the backs of his bruised thighs. Then he takes the hands currently trying to claw at the pillow and pulls them back until he's got his wrists in a tight hold just over the waistband of his skirt, and Soobin's hips roll downwards immediately as he gasps. He likes feeling small. This is no exception. “Sit still, bunny.”

“M'kay,” Soobin slurs, evidently too far gone to disobey as Yeonjun continues pushing the dildo in and out of him. He pushes it all the way in and holds it there for a moment until Soobin's crying out, and then he pulls it back until just the tip is inside.

He makes for such a sight like this, eyes teary as he stares blankly off to the side, pink hair splayed out on the pillow, crop top halfway off his back and the sleeves long enough to cover part of his hands from where Yeonjun's holding him down. The skirt's pushed up but still provides for such a lewd sight that Yeonjun's truly surprised he hasn't died yet, or something. He speeds up the pace, toying with Soobin until he's very clearly losing his mind, incoherent as he babbles for _more, Yeonjun hyung please, please_. It's only then that he slows down and then stops, slipping the dildo out.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he mutters.

He makes to lean over and grab the condom, but Soobin exhales shakily and says, “N-no, want you all the way.”

Yeonjun leans back and hangs his head, willing himself not to come right there. “O-okay, we can do that.”

Soobin somehow still has it in him to chuckle, and Yeonjun slaps his ass lightly in response, watching the skin jiggle lightly. He settles himself over Soobin's hips, feeling dizzy as he lets go of Soobin's hands grabs the lube one last time, pouring it over his hand. Just _touching_ his cock after leaving it alone for so long makes his hips twitch forward as a gasp is punched out of him, and he screws his eyes shut as he taps the tip on Soobin's hole, trying to compose himself. Soobin wiggles his hips and squirms underneath him until Yeonjun says, _“Stop_ _moving_ , baby.”

“ _Hng_ , I'm sorry,” Soobin whimpers instantly, though he's still shaking.

“Shh, it's okay,” Yeonjun murmurs, grabbing Soobin's wrists again and smoothing his thumb over the skin of his forearm.

Then he starts pushing in, letting the tip breach his hole and waiting a moment for any sign of discomfort. Soobin groans quietly and says, “Keep _going_ , I-I'm okay,” and Yeonjun continues pushing in, tight heat surrounding his cock as he grits his teeth and tries to hold it together. Soobin takes it with desperate little gasps and whines until he's bottomed out, and Yeonjun stops.

They groan together and Yeonjun pants at how intense it feels, the visual of his cock stretching Soobin open while the younger boy simply lets him sit on top almost too much. He knows Soobin feels the way his dick pulses and throbs inside him, if the dazed smile curling his lips up is any indication. “Doesn't hurt?”

“'M fine,” he mutters. “Just a second.”

Yeonjun smiles fondly. “Alright, bunny.”

It's quiet for a moment as he leans over to ruffle Soobin's hair. The muscles of his legs twitch underneath Yeonjun ever so often, and he resists the urge to press his fingers to the marks. Soobin clenches and unclenches sporadically around him until he breathes out an, “Okay,” and that's when Yeonjun starts to move.

He uses his hold on Soobin's wrists as an anchor for a few moments as he slides back slowly until the tip of his cock threatens to slip out before he pushes back in, bottoming out again and holding himself there for a breath before he pulls out again. He sets a slow pace at first, and Soobin whines quietly as his hands twitch in his hold. Eventually his fingers curl over Yeonjun's hand and he coos at his boyfriend as he says, “I love when you're like this.”

“P-please,” Soobin says desperately. He holds onto Yeonjun's hand with a tight grip as Yeonjun slowly begins to speed up. “Y-you fill me up... so well.”

Yeonjun bites his lip, trying not to let his eyes flutter shut in favor of staring down at Soobin's willing body. “Do I now?”

“ _Ah_ , yes,” Soobin whimpers, moaning louder when Yeonjun fucks into him at a faster pace. “Love it, I-I love it, I love _you_ , I—”

Yeonjun groans, overwhelmed as he lets go of Soobin's hands and leans over his boyfriend, barely giving him enough time to adjust to the new angle as he fucks in and out of him. Soobin cries out and lets Yeonjun curl his fingers into his pink hair before he tugs back hard enough for Soobin's head to lift off the pillow. He can see the tears in his eyes clearly as he buries his face into Soobin's neck, now, the wet streaks down his cheek and the sight of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth making his heart race with sheer arousal as he mounts his boyfriend. “So good,” he whispers, panting and groaning, out of his mind. “So pretty, so tight, so _perfect_ , bunny, you look _amazing_ , you feel so good—”

“Yeonjun,” Soobin moans brokenly. Yeonjun hooks his ankles over Soobin's and forces his legs back apart, effectively pinning Soobin to the bed. “Y-you feel so good, too, hyung, _please_.”

He tries to push up towards Yeonjun, meeting him halfway, but Yeonjun forces him back down, grinning when the action makes Soobin cry out harder. “You love feeling small, huh?” He pushes Soobin's head back down lightly so that his face is buried in the pillow and Soobin heaves an overwhelmed sob, hard enough that Yeonjun would seriously worry that he's pushed Soobin to the brink if he hadn't already known Soobin cries easily when he's getting fucked good like this. “Such a good boy for me, just take it.”

The small, somehow-still-sane part of him marvels at how neither of them have come yet, though he knows Soobin's overwhelmed and sensitive enough to not last much longer. Soon enough, Soobin's shaking, pushing his head back up as he gasps, “G-gonna come.”

“Are you? Already?” Yeonjun teases. He grips Soobin's chin with a hand and pulls him back so he's resting his head on Yeonjun's shoulder, and he thumbs at the drool slipping down his chin. “Aw, you're so overwhelmed, I can tell. You're gonna come untouched, hm? All over your pretty skirt?”

Soobin's moan is gurgling and weak as Yeonjun pushes a finger into his mouth, holding his jaw open by pressing down onto his tongue, and more drool spills out. “Can't talk?” Yeonjun says innocently, slowing his pace down until he's fucking in and out of Soobin slowly, trying so hard not to snap and come too soon. “'S okay, bunny, come whenever you want. You're so good for me.”

Soobin's eyes squeeze shut and he shakes as he comes, gripping Yeonjun's forearm tightly as he clenches so hard around him that Yeonjun has to slow to a near-stop, groaning into Soobin's ear. His boyfriend's legs tense and try to close but Yeonjun doesn't let him, whispering praise and sweet nothings as best he can until Soobin goes limp underneath him. He makes to pull out after a moment but Soobin whines pitifully and shakes his head. “Y-you can... you can come in me, hyung.”

Yeonjun moans outright, burying his face in the juncture between his shoulder and neck and nipping at the skin there lightly. “What the hell did I do to deserve you?”

Soobin sniffles and laughs quietly. “Love you.”

In the end, he comes buried inside Soobin, whispering mindless sweet nothings and nearly blacking as the younger lets out an overwhelmed whine, clearly overstimulated. Soobin obviously loves it, though, his hips shifting as he clenches and unclenches. “Fuck,” Yeonjun mutters, slumping on top of Soobin to catch his breath. They're both shaking, and Yeonjun buries his face in Soobin's hair. “Fucking hell. Oh my _god_.”

Soobin chuckles as Yeonjun slowly gets off of him, grabbing the wet rag Soobin had laid out and helping Soobin turn over on his stomach to wipe him down, finally slipping the soiled skirt off gingerly as he dips the rag between his legs. “Was I good?” He asks meekly after a moment, and Yeonjun quirks a smile a smile at him.

“Of course,” he murmurs. “I mean, you always are, but I think you nearly killed me tonight. In the _best_ way possible.”

“Nice,” Soobin slurs. “Sort of the point. Glad I achieved it.”

Yeonjun laughs as he leans over to kiss Soobin, wiping up his drool. “I love you so, so much. Wanna take a shower?”

Soobin yawns, and Yeonjun snorts at how tired he always gets immediately after sex. “Sure,” he says drowsily. His eyes are still glazed as he gazes at Yeonjun. “You're next, though.”

Yeonjun knows he isn't talking about showers, swallowing thickly as he looks into Soobin's eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah. I'm next. Can't wait.”

Soobin snorts on a laugh and then makes grabby hands at Yeonjun, dropping the subject as quickly as he'd brought it up in favor of begging to be carried to the bathroom, and Yeonjun indulges him, knowing there's no way he could say no to Soobin, anyway.

(Once Yeonjun sees Soobin in a skirt, it's much easier to imagine it on himself.

Soobin insists on keeping it a surprise until the last second, even though Yeonjun's already seen images of what Soobin bought for him. Yeonjun protests but drops it in the end in favor of pushing it off as long as he possibly can, because even if he's more comfortable it doesn't mean he's one hundred percent ready.

In the meantime, he lets Soobin edge towards holding more control when they fuck. It's not like Soobin hasn't taken care of Yeonjun and enjoyed it, of course—it's just a way to ease Yeonjun into it. The first time he sidles up behind Yeonjun while he's doing his homework and whispers, “Let me help you relax,” into his ear, it ends with Soobin's ankles hooked over Yeonjun's as he edges him for what feels like hours, all while praising him so much that Yeonjun can't help but lie back against his chest and take it until he's teary-eyed and begging Soobin to let him come, trying to stomp the involuntary feeling of shame down.

When Soobin takes charge, though, he does it differently from Yeonjun—a lot softer in general, teasing at Yeonjun and pulling him apart until his mind feels fuzzy and blank. Where Yeonjun is all intensity and actions toeing just the edge of mean, Soobin is attentive, almost _too_ soft just to make sure Yeonjun's okay and comfortable. Which he always is, but Yeonjun can't find it in him to ask for more, anyway, appreciating the quiet way Soobin respects his boundaries.

This doesn't mean he can keep pushing it back, though. It's inevitable, though at this point the thought of it comes with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. _It's not a big deal_ , he reminds himself constantly. _If Soobin can do it, you can do it too_.

He loves Soobin way too much to say no, but at this point he doubts he'd be able to, anyway).

They decide on a day: nearly a month after Soobin's first go at it, because unfortunately they're both still ridiculously busy. It gives Yeonjun time to clear his head and Soobin time to tease him until Yeonjun's constantly flustered, and the time passes by way too fast—until Yeonjun closes the door to their apartment one day and realizes it's time.

Soobin being Soobin, of course, means Yeonjun steps inside their bedroom only to see his outfit folded neatly on the bed. There’s a bar of chocolate sitting next to it, and a little succulent he probably stress-bought sitting on their desk. Yeonjun ignores the churning in his stomach in favor of dropping his backpack to the ground and making his way over to the clothes. There’s something white folded on top of something gray, though it doesn’t take much to discern what each is.

He gingerly picks up the skirt and lets it unfold, pinching it by the waistband, and gulps.

 _Okay_. It’s somehow even shorter than he expected. He purses his lips and stares, trying and failing to ignore the instinctive blush creeping up the back of his neck as he examines it. It’s really nothing fancy—the material feels comfortable, pliable and stretchy when he pulls lightly at the waistband from both ends, and he bites his lip. He gingerly sets it down in favor of picking up the gray crop top.

It’s essentially the exact same as the white one Soobin had worn the other day. There’s no design on it save for a small pink heart on the breast pocket, and the lack of flashiness makes him silently grateful as he holds the crop top up against him just to estimate how much skin will actually be revealed.

 _Alright_ , he thinks, feeling a little dizzy as he stares at himself through the mirror across the room. _There’s going to be a lot of skin showing. That’s okay_.

He can’t just stand here forever, though, checking his phone for the time. Soobin won’t be home from his campus job until seven, giving Yeonjun about an hour to get himself ready. He decides to go all-out on self-care, of course—turns on slow music and hums to himself as he grabs his things and heads to the shower.. The hot water is welcoming as he cleans himself and shaves, and the exhaustion is already settling into his bones by the time he steps out to dry himself off, though he pushes it away for now. He hums along to a song by The Weeknd he only barely recognizes as he dries his hair and combs through it quickly, making sure it isn’t too disheveled before he wraps a bathrobe around himself and steps back into the bedroom.

The clothes seem to have their own presence. Yeonjun finds himself looking back every so often to stare at it absentmindedly as he cleans the room, and he groans internally when he realizes he’s going to need to wear it soon.

The air is cool on his skin as he slips his sweater off and he shivers, rubbing his arms as goosebumps raise almost immediately. He lifts the crop top and sighs, quickly slipping it on.

He's unsurprised at how short it is, but still unconsciously tries to adjust around it, pulling it down before he stops himself. The sleeves are long, giving him the same sweater paws it'd given Soobin, and the material is light and surprisingly comfortable. Yeonjun is tempted to look at himself in the mirror but holds himself back in favor of picking up the skirt and sliding it on too. He doesn't have the panties on the way Soobin did but doesn't bother stressing out over this for now as he moves in front of the mirror again, and—

He stares at himself, wide-eyed as his mind goes blank immediately. He doesn't even think he's really comprehended what he's looking at for a few moments, and when he realizes, he flushes.

The outfit achieves the same goal Soobin's had in accentuating how lithe his body is. The crop top fits him perfectly, loose on his torso, and just oversized enough to look good, and the skirt—he makes a low noise at the back of his throat, resisting the urge to tug it over his exposed thighs. Because it's _short_ —not scandalously so, but it really doesn't leave much room to the imagination, either. It hugs his waist, and... okay, he won't lie. It doesn't look bad.

Paired with his blue hair and the way he stands there, subconsciously trying to cover himself, Yeonjun thinks he has the potential to look like some shy, pampered sugar baby. He winces at the thought before impulsively grabbing his phone and opening his camera, stepping closer to the mirror to take a picture.

He can't deny that he looks cute. For a moment, he considers sending it to Soobin, but dismisses the thought immediately, knowing he doesn't want to kill his boyfriend just yet as he sits back down on the bed and grabs the chocolate.

Yeonjun does feel kind of bad, irrationally enough. He'd wanted to grab a plug but chickened out last second, and he knows Soobin won't really care at all—doesn't mind him as is, even if Yeonjun's nervous, to which he's grateful—but the quiet guilt of _not enough_ sits in his chest anyway as he waits, head half-blank.

He knows he could probably be productive but finds himself distracted in a limbo of nervousness and arousal. It doesn't take long before Soobin's opening their door and stepping inside, anyway. Yeonjun freezes at the sound of him shuffling around, the sink turning on and off, before he scoots up the bed and leaves the chocolate on the nightstand, lying back and smoothing his hands down his front. He wants to shield himself but doesn't, stemming the urge.

“Yeonjun hyung?” Soobin calls from the hallway. “You're in there, right?”

“No,” Yeonjun jokes, and Soobin snorts. “Yeah, you can—you can come in.”

It's another moment before Soobin pokes his head in, and his eyes widen immeidately, stepping all the way in as his mouth drops wide open. “ _Oh_.”

He probably feels the same way Yeonjun did when he first saw Soobin in a skirt, and the thought flusters him. Soobin gapes at him, slowly stepping closer and marveling at Yeonjun. “Holy shit, hyung,” he breathes. “You look—holy _shit_.”

“Thanks,” Yeonjun says dryly even as he screws his eyes shut in embarrassment, feeling way too exposed, and Soobin coos as he reaches out and rests a hand on his knee, sitting on the bed. Yeonjun covers a face with his hands and turns towards Soobin. “Oh my god, how did you do this? I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin.”

“'S just me,” Soobin laughs, and he leans over Yeonjun to press his lips to his forehead, prying his hands away from his face. “So glad I brought this up. This doesn't even _compare_ to what I imagined.”

Yeonjun blinks up at him. “I can't believe _this_ is one of the first things you decide to introduce in the bedroom,” he mutters.

Soobin giggles and shrugs, pulling Yeonjun up to meet him halfway in a kiss. “You can't complain,” he breathes knowingly against his lips, and Yeonjun shivers.

He can tell they're both feeling a little impatient as they kiss. Soobin holds him up with a hand on the back of his head, the fingers scratching lightly at his scalp, and his other hand holds his waist as he leans over him. Soobin sucks on his tongue carefully and Yeonjun makes a soft noise, pushing up further as his hand comes up to clutch at Soobin's arm, the other settled on his thigh. Eventually Soobin wraps an arm around Yeonjun's shoulders and pulls him even closer, and Yeonjun lets him take control of the kiss.

His mind already feels fuzzy as Soobin licks deep into his mouth, swallowing his unbidden noises, and his cock twitches when Soobin pulls back and sucks on his bottom lip. “How are you feeling?” Soobin murmurs quietly. 

“I'm fine,” He replies. “I'll be even better if you keep kissing me like that.”

Soobin laughs, and Yeonjun's heart catches in his throat at how pretty he looks. “If we keep doing that we'll be kissing all night,” he points out. “Is there... anything you want to try? Or anything you want me to do? I can keep kissing you if you want.”

Yeonjun hums as he thinks. He's especially fond of how Soobin doesn't seem comfortable with making all the decisions just yet despite being one of the most intuitive people Yeonjun knows, but he appreciates the semblance of control it gives him. It takes him a moment to clear his head and decide on something.

“Can I suck you off?” Yeonjun asks quietly, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes. He fidgets with the edges of his sleeves and hears Soobin's sharp intake of breath.

“You want to...?” He asks uneasily. When Yeonjun he makes a low noise. “Isn't tonight supposed to be about you, hyung?”

“I'm aware,” Yeonjun says flatly. Soobin flinches slightly and he immediately feels bad. “I-I'm sorry. But I do want to. I think it'll... help me relax?”

Soobin makes a sound of acknowledgement. “Don't apologize, hyung. And yeah, that makes sense. How do you want me?”

“Sitting on the edge of the bed,” Yeonjun answers instantly. When he sneaks a glance up at his boyfriend, he's met with the pink-haired boy giving him a knowing look, evidently taking note of how fast Yeonjun had responded. He shoots him a glare by way of response and gingerly climbs off the bed as Soobin adjusts, until he's settling with his knees on the ground, quietly grateful for how soft and squishy the rug is underneath him, providing itself as a cushion.

A wave of heat rolls through him as he's met with the sight of the tent in Soobin's jeans, mouth instinctively watering. They're both wearing all their clothes but Yeonjun feels painfully exposed, and so he tugs at his boyfriend's sweater until he gets the hint and then unbuttons his jeans, dragging them off and tugging at his boxers too.

“You're fast,” Soobin laughs fondly as Yeonjun spreads his legs.

“Shut up,” Yeonjun mutters.

He sits up a little higher and leans in to press a sweet kiss to Soobin's thigh. As much as he wants to tease Soobin until he's pulling Yeonjun down on his cock with more than his normal force—which has only happened once, but Yeonjun _still_ thinks about it constantly, and just the thought sets his body ablaze—he feels impatient, needing something in his mouth. He wraps his fingers around the base of Soobin's cock and tugs at the base of his half-hard length experimentally, and Soobin sighs through his nose, petting Yeonjun's hair with one hand. Yeonjun leans in to lap at the tip of his cock, and Soobin makes a low noise.

“Pretty,” he breathes, and Yeonjun flushes.

He keeps the ministrations up until Soobin is fully hard and his fingers just barely fit around his cock—and their size difference only makes him more flustered as he leans in and laps at the tip of his dick. He looks up at Soobin as he wraps his lips around the tip, and the taste is familiar, the weight on his tongue welcome, and he practically salivates again as Soobin's lips part, looking down at him with a gaze so soft it makes Yeonjun's heart race. His free hand rests on his lap, clenched into a fist, and he sucks lightly. “There we go,” Soobin murmurs as he sinks down a little, and Yeonjun's mind goes fuzzy with want as he takes Soobin's cock down further and then stops after a few moments, working his mouth around the length.

Soobin is bigger than him, though not significantly. The weight of his cock is heavy on his tongue, and he lets out a pitiful whine despite himself when Soobin says, “You like this, hyung?”

He nods, sucking lightly and moving his tongue as best he can until he pulls up again and off, using the excess spit as temporary lube to spread it over Soobin's cock, who groans and tightens the grip on his hair. “You know I like sucking you off,” Yeonjun says, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“I know you do,” Soobin agrees. “It's cute. You like something in your mouth when you aren't in control, hm?”

Something about the teasingly condescending way Soobin talks down to him like this makes Yeonjun exhale hard through his nose, closing his eyes as a wave of both shame and arousal courses through him. “Shut up,” he whispers, flicking his wrist just so to make Soobin's hips twitch.

He pouts when Yeonjun sneaks a glance up at him. “Shouldn't you answer me when I ask you something?”

 _Fuck_. At this point, he doesn't even know why he's fallen apart so quickly, but the words make him whine and curl in on himself. There's a part of him begging to push back and show Soobin just who is in charge—but he shoves it down in favor of shaking his head. “I like it,” he mumbles.

When he tries to take Soobin's cock back into his mouth, his boyfriend pulls him up by the hair, and Yeonjun chokes on a surprised gasp. “What do you like?” Soobin asks sweetly like he isn't holding Yeonjun up like this. “Also, can you put your hands in your lap for me?”

Yeonjun obeys and fidgets, letting Soobin tug his head back further, though not without a glare. “You know what I like,” he says weakly.

“Maybe,” Soobin says. His eyes are hooded, and he cups Yeonjun's cheek with his other hand, patting it lightly. “But I want you to say it.”

Yeonjun swallows the embarrassment as best he can and licks his lips, closing his eyes. “I like—”

“Look at me when you talk,” Soobin says softly, his grip tightening just barely.

Yeonjun whimpers but obeys. “I like—you... in my mouth. When you're in control. I like it.”

Soobin laughs quietly and Yeonjun's cock jerks again at the sound. “You're so cute, aren't you. So good. You want my cock, right?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun breathes, and then—“P-please.”

Soobin doesn't respond past a close-lipped smile that makes him look _mean_. Yeonjun hates how the sight makes him want to obey and please him but forgets the half-formed thought in favor for darting his tongue out at the tip when Soobin pulls him in closer, licking up the pre-come beginning to pool there. Soobin's cock twitches just barely and Yeonjun knows he's just as affected by all of this as he is, humming as he wraps his lips around his dick again.

It's far, far too easy to let his mind go blank as he sinks down as far as he can, resisting the urge to let his hands come up to fist at the base of his boyfriend's cock and keeping them in his lap like Soobin told him too. Soobin trails a finger over his jaw and moans when Yeonjun hollows his cheeks, suckling as best he can. “You don't even realize how pretty you look like this,” he breathes, and Yeonjun whines at the praise, sending vibrations up Soobin's cock and making the younger boy's hips twitch up into his mouth again. He takes it eagerly, settling down and looking up at Soobin through his eyelashes, and Soobin's strangled noise is satisfying.

“Gorgeous,” he breathes.

Yeonjun squeezes his legs together, the praise making him feel like he's losing his mind.

Soobin pulls him up and off after a while in favor of leaning over and dragging him into a kiss, clearly not caring about the taste of himself on Yeonjun's tongue as he takes, and takes, and takes. “Wanna let me prep you?” He asks, pressing the question against Yeonjun's mouth.

Yeonjun makes a little desperate noise, nodding quickly and clutching at Soobin. “I'd like that,” he gasps. “Just— _please_ touch me.”

“Let's do this before we both die,” Soobin jokes, and Yeonjun laughs. “Lay on your back for me?”

Yeonjun's all too happy to listen, leaning back on the pillows and spreading his legs invitingly as Soobin grabs the lube. He somehow finds it in him to smirk when Soobin gives him a look, and his boyfriend laughs as he settles back between his legs. “Can I?” He asks, patting Yeonjun's hips.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun says.

Soobin hums. “Wanna keep the skirt on, though. For now.”

Yeonjun resists the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that's exactly what he'd done. “... If you want.”

Soobin smiles and then helps Yeonjun lift his hips up to slide the underwear off and he tosses it to the side, snickering when Yeonjun snorts. Then he pushes the hemline of his skirt up and pushes it off his hips, revealing his already-dripping cock, though Soobin thankfully doesn't comment on it as he reaches up to trail a light fingertip along the underside.

“You're so pretty, hyung,” Soobin murmurs as he uncaps the lube, and Yeonjun blushes. “Everything about you is perfect.”

“Stop being such a sap,” Yeonjun complains as Soobin pulls his legs further apart with his free hand, and his boyfriend laughs.

“How can I stop being sappy when you look like this?” He asks, shaking his head. “Impossible if you ask me.”

Yeonjun scrunches his nose but Soobin doesn't let him speak, leaning over him to give him a distracting kiss before Yeonjun feels a finger circling his rim and swallows down the involuntary gasp as best he can.

It hasn't really been long since Yeonjun's bottomed—he'd just done it from the top, slapping Soobin's hands away as he prepped himself. The scene here is decidedly different, Soobin's free hand on Yeonjun's hips as he tests his rim with the tip of his finger before slowly pushing it in, raising an eyebrow. “You already stretched yourself, hyung?” He asks curiously.

Yeonjun's mind goes blank until Soobin's finger is all the way in. _Fuck_ , his hands are huge, he thinks to himself, before he says, “Y-yeah. While I was getting ready. Only a little.”

“Cute,” Soobin says with a smile. He wiggles his finger inside him and Yeonjun steadies his breathing as much as he can, getting used to the sensation. “Does it hurt?”

Yeonjun shakes his head immediately. “Of course not. This is nothing.”

“Just making sure,” Soobin says lightly, smoothing his hand up to Yeonjun's waist as he pushes his finger in and out slowly. Yeonjun sighs contentedly, letting his eyes slip shut as Soobin works, until Soobin is pulling his finger out slowly to drip more lube over his hand.

Two fingers is a little more of a stretch, and Soobin watches Yeonjun's face so intently for any signs of discomfort that Yeonjun can feel his gaze burning into him from behind his closed eyes. When Soobin's fingers are all the way in, Yeonjun sighs and spreads his legs wider to accommodate, and Soobin makes a low noise. 

He slowly scissors Yeonjun open, circling his fingers to stretch his hole, and Yeonjun lets out a little whimper at the feeling as his cock twitches again. He really doesn't know why, but the feeling of being filled up like this—even if it's just two of Soobin's fingers—is always so satisfying. It only makes the want for Soobin inside him ache more, and he pushes his hips down impatiently after what feels like hours of Soobin slowly, gingerly fingering him open, and he frowns.

“What's wrong?” Soobin asks innocently. “Does it hurt, hyung?”

Yeonjun scowls. “You're so slow.”

“Am I?” Soobin hums. “Maybe hyung's just being impatient, though.”

“Shut up,” Yeonjun snaps, opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend, who stills and stares down at him.

And then his grip on Yeonjun's waist tightens, and his fingers curl upwards just so. Yeonjun chokes on a surprised whimper. Soobin frowns. “You really need to learn to be more polite, hyung.”

Yeonjun wants to scoff at him even as his mind goes fuzzy, Soobin brushing the pads of his fingers over his prostate teasingly. There's also a warning tone to Yeonjun's voice that he isn't used to, and it makes arousal spike through him.

Soobin pulls his fingers out for a third and leans over to kiss Yeonjun again as he does so. This time, though, it's heated as Soobin licks into his mouth, barely giving Yeonjun time to adjust. When he bites his bottom lip, Yeonjun instinctively tries to wrap his legs around Soobin's hips, and his boyfriend chuckles against his mouth before he pulls away, Yeonjun whining at the loss despite himself. “Just a little more, Yeonjunnie,” he soothes as he begins slipping three fingers in.

He whispers praise as Yeonjun adjusts to the stretch. “There we go,” he murmurs, and Yeonjun moans quietly. “You take it so well, so pretty.”

Yeonjun bites his lip and screws his eyes shut as Soobin leans down to kiss his neck, moving from in between Yeonjun's legs and draping himself over his side. Once Yeonjun gets used to the stretch it starts to feel good as Soobin fingers him open, spreading his fingers and curling them up again.

When Soobin picks up the pace, pressing up into his prostate a little harder, Yeonjun cries out and closes his legs around his boyfriend's forearm. The action makes the younger boy laugh and embarrassment washes over him as he wraps his arms around Soobin's neck, nearly tearing up when Soobin pushes his fingers deep inside and then keeps them there.

“Open your legs for me,” he murmurs, and Yeonjun whimpers as he spreads his legs again. “Good. I'm the only one allowed to see you like this, hm?”

There's no possessiveness to his tone, only fondness, because when Soobin dominates he does it without any of the edge Yeonjun is used to. It makes him feel so, so small. “Yes, you are,” he breathes, gritting his teeth when Soobin quickens his pace again. “Soobin— _please_.”

“Please?” Soobin prompts, not letting up.

Yeonjun tilts his head back and groans. “W-want you inside me.”

He's lost most of his shame by now in favor of the need to feel Soobin's cock in him. Soobin's apparently reached his limit as well, slipping his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets before he settles between Yeonjun's legs and grabs the condom. “Wait,” he gasps, and Soobin tilts his head to the side. “I'll just clean afterwards.”

Soobin's mouth forms a little 'o'. “This feels like a repeat of a few weeks ago,” he laughs as he sets it off to the side and grabs the lube instead. “Okay, hyung, whatever you want.”

Soobin has a talent for making Yeonjun feel spoiled in the best way possible, he thinks. The way he smooths his hand over Yeonjun's body, pushing a hand up the front of his crop top and thumbing idly at a nipple as he slicks himself up with his free hand—the way he looks at him with so much love in his gaze it makes Yeonjun want to _die_ —it feels like... a lot. Yeonjun lets Soobin take his hand in his own, leaning over him as he lines the tip of his cock up with Yeonjun's hole before he begins to push in.

His hand over the cloth of Yeonjun's skirt bunches up into a fist as his cock breaches his hole, and Yeonjun gasps. Soobin pins his other hand to the pillow by his head and goes slow, slow, breathing hard through his nose and kissing Yeonjun, swallowing his little whimpers. He stops every few seconds and looks at Yeonjun uncertainly, who nods and asks for more every time. “See?” Yeonjun huffs when Soobin bottoms out, feeling as though his breath has been punched straight out of him. “I'm not delicate.”

“I know, hyung. I just want to take care of you,” Soobin breathes, kissing down his jawline.

Yeonjun ignores the overwhelmed feeling curling in his chest in favor of trying his best to adjust to the stretch as much as possible. Soobin's cock is _big_ , bigger than Yeonjun's meaning it takes a few moments for the sting to pass and fade into a pleasurable ache. He feels full, dazed with the way Soobin leaves kisses all of his face and holds him down against the bed. 

After what feels like far too long, Yeonjun says, “You can move,” in a small voice.

Soobin hums. “You sure?”

Yeonjun scowls even as Soobin presses an apologetic kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Soobin, I'm _fine_ , just—c'mon—”

“Okay, okay,” Soobin chuckles, and then he's pulling back slowly, and Yeonjun groans at the pressure when he pushes back in. His free hand comes up to Soobin's shoulder, and he whines when Soobin's grip on his hip tightens, setting a smooth pace that already has his eyes rolling back.

“Soobin,” he chokes out, and his boyfriend smiles into his neck even as he moans breathily.

“Yes, hyung?” Soobin asks teasingly. Yeonjun doesn't bother responding, only crying out when Soobin's next thrust is harder than the last. “Aw, look at you.”

 _Don't talk down to me,_ Yeonjun wants to snap, but he can't find it in him to do much more than say, “P-please.”

“I got you,” Soobin says kindly, before he adjusts and starts fucking into Yeonjun harder, the stretch driving him mad. “I'm right here.”

Yeonjun isn't sure when, but at some point he gave up all of the control he'd originally struggled to hand over, and when Soobin holds his wrists above his head with a hand as he continues fucking him, his mind goes empty, stars filling his vision. 

Soobin talks him through it all the while, even as his sanity clearly goes frayed at the edges, too. “You're so pretty,” he murmurs, pushing the crop top up his chest further, and _fuck_ —honestly, Yeonjun forgot all about the outfit a while ago. He can't be bothered to feel embarrassed over it now as Soobin slowly pulls him apart. “You're so good at taking care of me, you know that? The best.”

“A-am I?” Yeonjun stutters, whimpering when Soobin's grip on his wrist tightens.

“Yes,” Soobin says sweetly. And then he leans over, gripping Yeonjun's chin with his other hand, thumbing at his lips, and Yeonjun parts them needily. Soobin chuckles. “But sometimes hyung needs to be taken care of too, right? Sometimes you want to be the one held down, crying and begging the way I do for you. Am I right?”

And Yeonjun's mind goes blank.

He comes with Soobin's fingers in his mouth, pinned to the bed as Soobin fucks him languidly—and he comes untouched, somehow, a rare occurrence. Soobin groans low, deep in his chest, and the arousal and overstimulation is so overwhelming that Yeonjun finds himself tearing up as he takes what his boyfriend gives him. When Soobin comes inside him, Yeonjun's cock gives a valiant twitch at the hot liquid coating his inside and he whines, the noise gurgling and choked as Soobin slips his fingers out of his mouth and rests their heads together. They breathe together, and Soobin kisses Yeonjun. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Yeonjun realizes this was never _really_ , truly about the skirt debacle—though he knows neither of them can really complain, and the idea in and of itself was good, anyway. This was never about trying new kinks; it was the dynamic of it for Soobin.

Yeonjun's mouth feels full of cotton as he says, “Y-yeah, of course.”

Soobin stares down at him so intensely that Yeonjun has to look away. “We should get cleaned up,” he murmurs after a moment, and when he slips out of Yeonjun he aches at the lost, biting his tongue as to not make another embarrassing noise, and already he feels come trickling out. “I love you, hyung.”

“Love you too,” Yeonjun slurs. He lets his eyes slip shut, and Soobin takes care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are forever appreciated! hope you enjoyed this episode of Yeonjun Learns How to be Vulnerable ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/9thstellium)


End file.
